1. Field of the Invention
Systems consistent with the present invention are directed to broadband antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a small-sized broadband antenna system having an integrated matching circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a conventional quarter-wavelength monopole antenna system. Referring to FIG. 1, an antenna system 100 consists of an antenna positioned perpendicularly to a ground plane 110.
In the antenna system 100, a radiation pattern is formed between the antenna 120 and the ground plane 110 by connecting a lower end of the antenna 120 to a power source 130 that supplies signals.
An upper end of the antenna 120 may be terminated by a metal plate 140, which acts as a capacitance load against the ground plane 110 in order to shorten the height of the antenna 120. The height of the antenna 120 may be shortened by the metal plate 140, but this is not sufficient to meet the need for wireless products to be small and compact.